celui que je veut etre
by Sindra
Summary: Après une nuit de passion inoubliable, Draco Malfoy n'a plus qu'une obcession Harry Potter ou comment ravoir son mec quand on n'a fait une énorme bourde. rnNEw chapitre
1. dans les couloirs obscurent

Heu c'est un HP et DM et oui mon préférer.  
  
Disclamer bin non tout est à j.k.r ok moi j'ai rien sauf l'histoire.  
  
Hum hum la je m'essaie dans un slash, je suis assez surprit du résultat c'est très hot et ça c'est peut dire, bonne lecture. Dite moi si sa vaut la peine de continuer!!  
  
En passant un slash c'est une relation entre homme et dans cette histoire, tout est décrit alors âmes sensibles s'abstenir ok.  
  
Chapitre 1 : dans les couloirs sombre( hum je sais pas original pour 5cent)  
  
Les couloirs sombres de poudlard répète en cadence mes pas, je n'arrive pas à dormir ce soir. Mes pensées se bousculent à l'intérieur de moi. Pourquoi je ne suis pas normal, pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours a moi que tout arrive. Je me sens surmené, bon sang je n'ai que dix-seps ans et déjà j'ai un fardeau lourd a porté sur mes épaules. Comme je voudrais être normal, un adolescent rien de plus rien de moins. Moi Harry potter, je ne peut rien espéré de plus de la vie que ce que mon destin prévu pour moi.  
  
L'air frais de la nuit s'enfouit dans mes cheveux et sous ma cape me caressant comme un amant. J'en frissonne de plaisir. Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres malgré moi, jamais je ne connaîtrai la caresse d'un amant. Non pour moi, le fais d'être gay est impossible. Jamais on ne l'accepterait, je perdrais tout. Je m'enfonce encore plus dans les profondeurs du château me laissant porté là où vont mes pieds. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cela m'arrive. Le poids de vivre cacher, de ne pas me montré réellement au reste du monde me pèse. C'est pour cela que je sors loin de ma tour, pour oublier qui j'essaie d'être et enfin laisser libre court a ce que je suis réellement. J'emprunte finalement un passage secret dans le mur de gauche.  
  
Il entre profondément sous terre, il y fait terriblement froid et humide. Je ni voir rien et sans baguette sa traversée sera difficile. Je fais attention ou je marche, on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber. Alors que je relève la tête je percute quelque chose. Ma main cherche ma baguette dans ma ceinture. Fichu baguette, je lai encore une fois oublier au dortoir. Des mains m'agrippent les épaules, quelqu'un est là avec moi, j'espère que ce n'est pas un prof ou rusard. L'inconnu essaie de reprendre son équilibre mais, c'est peine perdue le sol est glissant et suinte d'humidité. Il s'étale de tout son long sur moi. Ses mains essayent de se fixer au sol pour pouvoir se relever, je l'entends jurer. Ma tête me fait affreusement mal en tombant, j'ai du me frapper l'arrière du crane sur quelque chose.  
  
Puis, une chaleur diffuse se répand en moi et tout mon être se contracte. Ho seigneur, je me sens durcir comme jamais, bon sang et si, il arrêtait de bouger, je sens son membre se frotter contre moi, sa m'aiderait beaucoup. Ses cheveux soyeux frôlent le haut de mon front, mon nez ma bouche. Qu'est ce que je fais là étendu, les mains de chaque coté de moi attendant qu'il se relève, je pourrais au moins l'aider à se relever pour qu'enfin cette scène ridicule s'arrête.  
  
Je lève les bras et le tien pas la taille pour qu'il cesse de se tortiller sur moi. Ses mains douces se posent sur ma poitrine et pénètrent dans l'ouverture de ma chemise. J'ai du mal à le croire mais ses mains me caressent. Je sens son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Que fait-il? Mes mains glissent d'elle-même sur ses épaules, il s'assit sur moi. Le plaisir que je ressens au contact de nos deux sexes monte encore plus en intensité. Il se penche sur moi. Je sens sa langue se promener de mon oreille a mon cou, un gémissement m'échappe, reflétant l'intensité de mon désir. C'est merveilleux. Je veux qu'il aille plus loin. Je suis sur ment fou, je ne sais même pas qui il est mais, cela min porte peut, ce soir je veux être moi-même. Je veux... Je veux enfin explorer le monde que je me croyais interdit, faire des gestes dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable, pouvoir enfin goûter au fruit défendu.  
  
Mes mains s'aventurent sous sa chemise et caresse son corps, il est mince et musclé, pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut. Je sais qu'il me regarde mais il ne peut me voir, son souffle chaud me réchauffe le visage. Je veux juste une fois le goûter. Mon visage se tend vers le sien, je m'arrête et attends, il ne semble pas reculer j'entrouvre les lèvres et les poses sur les siennes. C'est un simple baiser, pas de langue rien seulement de petite caresse des lèvres. Ses mains après s'être figée recommencent à bougée, me caressants, m'enivrants. Il ouvre la bouche, j'ai tellement envie daller plus loin, ma langue caresse la sienne timidement, juste pour tâter le terrain. Oui! il commence à m'embrasser, ses baisers se fondent plus passionner, mon corps se cabre, je n'en peux plus, je veux le sentir contre moi.  
  
Mes mains agrippent sa chemise les boutons son si petit, je n'arrive pas à les saisir. La chemise cède enfin, cela fait un énorme bruit de déchirure mais, le gémissement de mon amant le couvre. Les mains fébriles de l'inconnu cherchent à ouvrir la mienne, enfin il i parvient. Son torse vient frôler le mien, c'est comme un courant électrique une décharge. Je le retourne sur le sol, c'est moi qui suis maintenant sur lui, je l'embrasse sur la poitrine, donnant de petit coup de langue par-ci par la. Cela le rend fou, des gémissements de plaisir sortent de sa bouche, ce son résonne si doux a mon oreille.  
  
-oui plus, donnent moi en plus!  
  
Mes mains descendent et se pausent sur son jeans serré. Je caresse ses fesses ferme et m'aventure à caresser son membre qui est aussi durci que le mien.  
  
-hum oui, fais-le.  
  
Je sais qu'il pense à la même chose que moi, je ne suis pas sur mais, la passion de l'instant prend le dessus sur ma raison. Ma main descend la barquette de son jeans et son membre frétillant m'apparaît enfin. Je le lui ôte. Je me relève et m'approche de lui, mes mains se posent sur son épée. Je commence à faire des va et viens, je ne peux pas m'arrêter c'est plus fort que moi. Il se tord sous moi, jamais je n'aurais pensé que j'aimerais ça autant, le pouvoir de dominer quelqu'un, de le voir se tordre sous soit. Ses mains s'infiltrent sous mon short, lui aussi commence à me masturber, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir, c'est si bon. Des frissons parcourent mon dos. Je me cabre et lui aussi. Je m'arrête avant qu'il ne se répande. Il se recouche sur le sol de pierre. Son souffle est précipiter. Il me retourne, je suis maintenant dessous et lui est sur moi. Il semble attendre quelque chose de moi.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
Il reste la, à ne rien dire. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle à l'oreille.  
  
- je veux tout te faire, est ce que tu veux. Est-ce que je veux, rien que une fois, savoir ce que c'est. Oui je le veux.  
  
-Oui.  
  
Il recommence à m'embrasser doucement puis avec plus de passion, de tendresse. Ses mains se baladent sur mon corps, il baisse mon short. Il recommence à me masturber. Mais cette fois ci, il me chuchote des mots doux et des choses qui me stimule. Il frotte son membre contre le mien. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma bouche. Je le mords dans le coup c'est trop bon dans un moment, je vais me réveiller et ce ne sera qu'un rêve. Il me pénètre un peut, pas complètement, il me laisse le temps de m'habituer à lui. Je cabre les reins, j'en veux plus, je le veux en entier. Mes lèvres se serrent. Une douleur me traverse, il arrête de bouger et attend. Mais je ne veux pas attendre.  
  
-fais le, je te veux.  
  
C'est mots se sont échapper de ma bouche mais, c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Ses va et vient à l'intérieur de moi se fond lent mais, profond, plein de tendresse. Mais très vite, il va plus vite des grognements et des gémissements se suivent sans arrêt. Enfin il s'effondre sur moi. Son torse est tremper de sueur mais J'aime la senteur de son corps. J'ai besoin de savoir qui il est, qui peut être aussi merveilleux.  
  
- quel est ton nom ?  
  
Il ne répond pas, il s'est figé.  
  
Drago Malefoy.  
  
Hé hé et oui c'est fini, s'étais hot non mais, j'aime sa quand y des détaille. Bon si vous voulez la suite vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ok. 


	2. a la lumiere du jour

Hé hé me voilà de retour avec malfoy chou et Harry chou lol!!! A la demande générale c'est peut dire, 18 review en tout wow je suis très contente et même plus. En passant je commence bientôt un autre slash mais, celui la sera lié a ma fic destin. Hé hé avis aux intéressés!!! Place aux réponses de review : Pour fan fiction. net :  
  
A : Willow : merci cé le fun de voir qui a du monde qui tripe comme soit!  
  
A : Mylennia : merci vla la suite!  
  
A : Patate : bin non tu passe pas pour 1 obsédé regarde-moi, moi je passe pour une obsédée et y ont peut être raison!! Continu lol!  
  
A : Émily potter : heu oui la vla tu va être ravie!  
  
A : Kaima : héhé vla encore des détailles prépare toi a rougir.  
  
A : Sashy : vla la suite cest ti assez claire!!  
  
A : mariange : vla la suite merci!  
  
A :Vivi malfoy : heu cest vrai ces bizzare mais généralement ca sapelle un fantasme mais comprend le pov Harry, il est prit pour vivre un role quelquun que tout le monde voudrait être. Héro et tout entouca continu merci!  
  
A : Céline.s : elle est pour bientôt.lol  
  
A : mangafana : elle comence bien comme tu dit mais la suite aussi! Merci  
  
A : Nicola : merci tu va voir la réaction de Harry mais celle de draco est pour dans pas long, merci continu!  
  
A : lullule : merci et MERCI! Dans toutes mes fic ta été ma premiere revieweuse. Merci je te dédit se chapitre!!  
  
Bon review pour le site Wizard worlds onlin e :  
  
A : a celui a qui cette histoire donne des idées je dit wow! Je vais en metre plus de détaille peut être que tu va passer a lacte lol!  
  
A : Pounkska : merci ! continu de reviewer! Et surtout de lire!  
  
A : Scotty : merci des compliments jadore ca!  
  
A : Zaika Zytuva : la vla merci.  
  
A : inconnu. Fais toi en pas je fais pas de chantage alors tu peut continuer a menvoyer des reviews ca fais plaisir!! Merci continu de lire!  
  
A : guillaume potter : wwa javais pas pensé a ca je vais essayer de rentré ca dans mon histoire, on vera merci toi aussi tu peut venir me parler vla mon adresse sakirina18acomercial( y veut pas faire) hotmail.com! merci!  
  
Pov de Harry :  
  
Malefoy! Non ce n'est pas possible ça ne peut pas être lui. Sa voie, je l'aurais reconnu.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
Mes yeux se ferment. Il avait perdu cette façon snob de parler, c'est pour ça que je ne lai pas reconnu. Je suis encore sous lui. Mais bon sang qu'est ce que je devrais lui dire, je cherche mais, rien ne me vient à l'esprit.  
  
Tout sauf mon nom, ça c'est certain je n'ai pas envie de gâcher se souvenir.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a?  
  
Me redemande t-il avec cette fois un doute dans la voie. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus que ce que je m'apprête à faire. Au diable son nom et tout ce qui me fait horreur chez lui. C'est mon premier et dernier amant, s'étais juste une nuit. Une faiblesse d'un instant, je sais très bien que demain, il faudra, que j'oublie tout et recommence a jouer le rôle de Harry potter le survivant, amateur de fille pour tout le monde. Mais comme j'ai envie qu'elle ne finisse pas. Ma main s'avance vers son visage et mes doigts tracent des Sions sur son visage magnifique, je sens son nez fier, sa bouche boudeuse mais, tellement sensuelle et sur tout, malgré la noirceurs ambiante, je me rappelle le bleu-gris océanique de ces yeux enchanteur( n/a haaaaaaa je bave) . Mes mains s'enfoncent dans sa chevelure d'ange. Mes lèvres frôlent les siennes doucement. Il se penche sur moi et m'embrase d'un tendre baiser. Puis nous restons la dans les bras de l'autre, nus. Il ne me pose pas de question, comme s'il me comprenait, impossible draco malfoy ne me comprendrait pas, il est trop imbu de lui- même, même s'il ma montré le contraire ce soir.  
  
Dans moins de deux jours je vais devenir un mangemort. Mon c?ur manque un battement j'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas faire cette erreur, qu'il n'est pas si mauvais qu'il veut le faire croire. Mais mes lèvres reste inerte. Il ni a que le silence pesant qui lui répond. Je le sers un peut plus contre moi, pourquoi ai je eu un pincement au c?ur quand il ma dit qu'il allait devenir un mangemort. Tout le monde sait que draco malfoy enfant gâté et détestable deviendra comme son père. Pourquoi?  
  
A quoi j'ai pensé en demandant ça, je suis fou ou quoi, il ne me le dira probablement pas et trouvera que je pose trop de question indiscrète et me balancera. Et je me retrouverai seul à nouveau. Les secondes passent et rien ne se passe, il est encore coucher sur mon torse, trop fatiguer par nos ébats ou tout simplement par plaisir comme je le fais mais, il ne parle toujours pas. Je devrais lui dire de laisser tomber.  
  
-C'est la seule place ou on veut de moi vraiment, toute ma vie j'ai été, éduquer dans le but de servir voldemort, les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent instantanément. Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, sarcastiques, j'ai même été conçu à cet effet.  
  
Harry savait exactement ce qu'était un destin programmer d'avance, lui aussi depuis sa tendre enfance devais subir les conséquences d'une destiné déjà tracer pour lui. La cause de leur destiné tracé d'avance était la même, voldemort. Il restèrent ainsi entrelacé dans les bras de l'autre après les aveux du jeune blond.  
  
Merde! Je me suis endormi, par chance, il dort encore, il fait maintenant clair. Je regarde encore son doux visage, avant de redevenir Harry potter le survivant. Je prends mes vêtements et me vêtit. Malgré, toutes les choses, que je m'étais dite hier soir, je regrette amèrement de devoir reprendre mon rôle de héros national. J'aimerais tant au moins lui laisser quelques chose de moi, pour qu'il se rappelle, de cette nuit fantastique par autre chose que des souvenir futile qui finissent, avec le temps par ce fanée. Je me penche vers lui et prends sa baguette, qui dépasse de la poche de son pantalon resté sur le sol. Je me mets à genoux près de sa tête et a laide d'un sort lui coupe une mèche de cheveux blonds et la met dans ma poche de pantalon, je pointe la baguette vers moi cette fois ci et fais comme je lai fais précédemment et met la mèche de cheveux noirs sur sa baguette bien en vue. Malgré le temps qui presse si je ne veux pas être découvert, je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa joue et de descendre lentement sur son épaule, suivre le chemin entre ses pectoraux, jusqu'au nombril puis enfouir ma main dans le duvet de son intimité et de caressé son membre qui après quelques coups de poignet bien dirigé se met à vibrer d'intensité. La lumière du jour m'excite encore plus que la noirceur de la nuit. Je peux enfin le voir, voir les endroits que j'ai caressé mainte fois pendant la soirée, voir sa peau duveteuse glissée sous mes doigts. Regarder son membre fièrement dressé déjà prêt au combat. Il matire même endormi, je sens mes sens me perdre, ma tête de baisse lentement ma langue titille l'extrémité et son intimité. Je vois ses muscles se raidir sous l'effet de la caresse il pousse un grognement, il en veut encore et moi je suis prêt a le lui donner. Je le prends dans ma bouche, je fais des mouvements de va et viens continuelle ajoutant quelques fois plus de succion, ses mains tiennent ma tête et suivent le mouvement cadencé. Mon excitation se voit facilement dans mon pantalon de mon autre main je frotte mon membre qui gonfle sous la friction. Je sens qu'il va bientôt éjaculer, je relève la tête en reprenant mon souffle. Je tourne la tête dans sa direction et rencontre son regard océanique rempli de désir. 


	3. voir la couleur de ses yeux ch3

Haaaaaaa sous les fleurs que vous me lancer et les vivats et sur tout on veut la suite! J'ai décidé de la continuer. Ouiiiiiii!!! Heu faite vous en pas, oui il va y avoir une histoire ça ne sera pas que des limons mais, y va en n'avoir beaucoup pq je suis fan de limon, j'adore ça!!! Amusez vous bin!  
  
Disclamer rien ne m'appartient, bin non!  
  
Bon la je vais faire un peut de pub. Aller lire la fic destin en passant super bonne fic! Oui, oui je sais, c'est moi qui la, écrite mais pleasssse aller lire c'est super bon. Fiez-vous pas au foutu résumer je me suis tromper.  
  
Bon review pour ff.net :  
  
Merci a : Shere khan, a energyser, a mylennia, a Emma, a mariange, a Willow, a alican, a mangafana, a celine. S, a louise, Lullule! Bon!  
  
Review pour wizard world online : merci a axe, a Scotty, a Kate malefoy, a Guillaume potter, au annonyme, holly stafer , a pounkska.  
  
Dls de pas avoir repondu au review mais la me suis pogner un mec alors jespere que vous comprenez!!! Mais inquieter vous pas ca donne de linspiration.  
  
Chapitre : 3 : Voir la couleur de ses yeux.  
  
Pov de draco :  
  
Qu'est ce qui m'arrive, jamais au paravent je n'ai fais de rêve aussi érotique, presque réelle tellement, il est idyllique. Oui presque réelle, parce que c'est trop bon et merveilleux pour être réelle. Un gémissement s'échappe de ma gorge. Les mains et la bouche de mon amant imaginaire se délectent de mon corps avec gourmandise, comme si s'étais la dernière fois, une journée sans lendemain. Mes mains tremblantes descendent lentement et se posent sur la tête du mystérieux inconnu et suivent le rythme cadencé de celle-ci. Oui plus, encore et toujours plus. Mes sens divague, une chaleur subtile s'infiltre dans mes veines réchauffant mon corps glacé.  
  
C'est la première fois que j'éprouve une envie aussi profonde de vivre, d'éprouver de vrai sentiment, pas de l'indifférence ou de la moquerie non pas de c'est idiotie la, non du vrai et pur désire. De la passion! Quelque chose qui éveille enfin mes sens et mon corps habituellement si froid et vide de sentiment. Il accélère le rythme, il sait que Jaime ça, on dirait que lui et moi sommes en parfaite accord, devinant instantanément ce que l'autre veut et désire. Je suis près d'exploser, il retire la bouche de mon membre fébrile, pourquoi arrête t-il bon sang! J'ouvre les yeux pour voir qu'est ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas. Des yeux vert émeraudes telle la mer des caraïbes, se tournent vers moi et me regardent telle un lion qui à trouver son dîner.  
  
Potter!  
  
Merde c'est potter. J'ai passé la nuit avec potter, j'ai vraiment du mal a mi faire. Mon c?ur veut de sortir de ma poitrine tellement il bat rapidement. Il me regarde encore avec des yeux exaltés de désire à peine dissimuler, j'aimerais dire, faire n'importe quoi, l'insulter, lui susurré des mots doux a l'oreille tout en le caressant, l'envoyer promener ou bien lui sauter au coup et continuer ce qu'il faisait si bien il y a quelques minutes. Mes lèvres remuent mais aucun mot ne sort.  
  
Voyons draco! Reprend toi, tes un malfoy oui ou non! Les malfoys ne sont jamais accourt de réplique, ce sont eu qui on toujours le premier et le derniers mots, un petit effort.  
  
-Potter!  
  
Ca na été qu'un murmure mais c'est toujours ça! Il me regarde toujours avec ce regard qui me fait chavirer, comme si, il ne savait pas si, il allait continuer ou sil devait s'enfuir le plus loin possible de moi. Comme si, il avait peur de se brûler au contact de ma peau, sa main s'avance vers mon visage, caresse mes lèvres minces, les faisans frémirent d'impatience. Sa chevelure en bataille d'un noir de gaie, lui cache une partie du visage le rendant encore plus attrayant et énigmatique, sa chemise blanche est ouverte et laisse entre voir une peau douce au touché et brunie par le soleil. Son pantalon est à moitié ouvert et je vois encore le renflement de son membre sous le pantalon. Je m'assoie, ce qui le fait reculer, il a peur de ma réaction. Mais après tout j'ai beau être un malfoy, je sais ou prendre mon plaisir et quand le prendre, quel con je serais pour laisser passer une telle occasion. Je me mets à genoux et avance une main dans sa direction et caresse son torse avec douceur. L'image qu'il me renvoie de lui n'est que tentation. Ma bouche effleure la sienne, je fais pénétrer ma langue dans sa bouche et frôle sa langue. Ses bras entourent mon coup et me sert contre lui( hi chanceux lui non) . Mes mains se baladent sur son corps mince et musclé avec frénésie. Une intense chaleur monte en moi, réchauffant mes mains froides et mon désir. Mon membre frétillant frôle le sien avec douceur. Bien vite nos vêtements vole dans le couloir ombragé, s'éparpillant dans un désordre de passion. Nous faisons l'amour encore et encore jusqu a en être incapable.  
  
Je suis coucher sur le dos et la tête de potter reposent sur mon torse. Je reprends mon souffle, s'étais formidable, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un qui possède la même passion et la même envie de satisfaire l'autre que moi. Je sais que je devrais être ailleurs. Il faut que je me prépare à entrer dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, comme un mouton dans la bergerie. Mais pas pour tout de suite, non encore un moment avec lui, j'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi, de sentir son parfum qui fait chavirer mes sens, d'entendre sont souffle précipiter contre mon oreille, de sentir son c?ur battre à un rythme fou contre mon c?ur. Les minutes passent rapidement.  
  
Je sais ce que j'ai à faire mais cela m'arrache le c?ur, avec lui, je me sentais vivant mais, il faut que je le fasse, je nais pas le choix. Je me tourne vers lui, il roule sur le coté et me regarde avec ses yeux si confiant, les miens se ferme. Ma main agrippe ma baguette. Je le regarde encore une dernière fois.  
  
-Désoler Harry!  
  
-Oubliette!  
  
Je sais, je sais, c'est cour mais pas le choix, je suis très occuper en ce moment!!! Encore désoler mais le prochain sera plus gros promit. 


	4. ne jamais dire jamais

Je suis désolée de mon retard mais j'ai été un peu occupée ces temps-ci mais voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne Lecture ! Pour que vous layez plus vite j'ai pas mit les réponses au review dls!! Ne jamais dire jamais : pov de draco Mes jambes ne me portent plus, c'est comme si on leur avait jeté un sortilège de jambe en coton. Voyons draco, remet toi ! Ce n'est qu'un amant de plus, qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire, un de plus dix de retrouver ! Non ça c'est vraiment merdique comme excuse, mais c'était ça ou le lendemain tout poudlard va savoir que le grand, le sublime, l'irrésistible draco malefoy est gay. Il s'avança un peut plus dans les profondeurs d'une salle obscure, loin du soleil qui pointait déjà ses rayons d'or depuis un bon moment et si assit. Qu'est ce que j'ai fais, c'était Harry potter bon sang, la personne dont, je me sens le plus proche. Pas que nous soyons soit pareille non, mais nous avons en commun bien des choses comme, le fais d'être seul, de se cacher derrière un masque et surtout nous avons un grand poids a porté sans même le désirer. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. Cette rencontre nocturne avait changé quelques chose en lui, elle lui avait révélé une vérité. Il voulait être quelqu'un d'autre. Oui une autre personne, dans une autre vie. Dans cette autre vie, il aurait pu vivre quelques instant et même une vie entière avec Harry, il aurait pu décider, faire des choix, avoir une vie quoi ! Être autre chose qu'un simple pion, qu'on déplaçait au gré de sa fantaisie. Un peut plus tard, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de revenir dans les cachots. Il ne valait mieux pas que qui que se soit, soit au courant de son escapade de la nuit dernière. Draco ferma les yeux, jamais il n'avait pensé que cette journée ce révèlerait être un enfer pour lui. Tout d'abord, avant même, qu'il ne commence les cours, dans le couloir menant à la classe de potion, il avait rencontré l'objet de ses désirs. Potter étais là, devant la porte avec sa bande de déficients. Son jeans moulait avec perfection ses fesses, sa chemise un peut ouverte dévoilait un torse bronzé par le soleil. Draco s'était sentit défaillir, il avait ralentit devant le groupe. Crabbe et Goyle se tenaient derrière, attendant l'inévitable combat verbal entre leur chef et Potter. Après mainte heure passée à réfléchir sur la façon dont il devait réagir face à Harry, il avait décidé de faire comme si rien n'était arrivé. Mais quand Harry s'était tourné vers lui et qu'il avait trouvé dans son regard que de la colère et de l'indifférence. Il resta bouche bée. Draco avait espéré revoir le feu vert des yeux de Harry plein de passion, de désir pour lui. Il savait bien qu'il lui avait tout fait oublier mais, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, c'était impossible. Alors, il ne put dire aucun mot, rien ne sortit, il passa devant Potter les yeux fixer droit devant lui, laissant Goyle et Crabbe abasourdis derrière lui. Puis il y avait eu le cours de potion ou il avait complètement rater la potion de sommeille que Rogue lui avait donné à faire, faisant perdre 20 points a serpentard et s'attirant les foudres du reste du groupe. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas bon en potion, non il était même l'un des meilleures après la sang de bourbe, mais les épaules carré et la taille étroite de Potter avait attirer son attention pendant la plus part du temps que le cours avait duré. Puis il y avait eu la lettre, une lettre noir avec un serpent argenté tirant vers le vert qu'il avait reçu vers deux heures de l'après-midi entre le cours de soin aux créatures magique et de défense contre les forces du mal. Les serpentards l'entourant l'avait regardé avec envie, puis avait détourné le regard et retournée à leur tache ingrate. C'est avec des mains tremblantes d'appréhension qu'il lavait ouverte à l'abri des regards curieux et envieurs. 7 h 30. Sa gorge s'était serrée. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix dit aller. Il n'osait pas imaginer quel serait son châtiment si, il n'y allait pas. Et maintenant il était la dans la grande salle, seul avec ses tourments, a regardé Potter qui s'amusait avec Weasley. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être quelqu'un d'autre en ce moment, même Weasley. Tour d'astronomie, 23h 43 min Une douce brise du soir, lui effleura la joue et s'engouffra dans ses cheveux. Il plia les genoux et posa la tête dessus. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, comment j'ai pu faire ça. Il se sentait abattu. Il regarda son bras tendu devant lui et sentit des larmes d'amertume glisser le long de sa joue. *Flash Back* Pour quoi je n'ai pas pu les en n'empêcher, je suis rester la sans bouger, sans rien dire. Alors qu'ils étaient tous là, à parler de mon sort comme si je n'existais pas, ils ne m'ont rien demandé. Quand, il est apparu accoté de moi, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon corps se crisper, mais je ne bougeais pas, j'en n'étais incapable. Alors que ses doigts squelettiques effleuraient ma joue et que je rencontrais son regard de braise fixer intensément son moi, je fut encore incapable de faire un seul geste. Puis quand sa voie inhumaine prononça ces mots : - en menez-le ! Il est prêt. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir crier, leur hurler que je ne voulais pas. Puis ce fut avec une horreur et une honte grandissante, que je reçus la marque, la marque de mes faiblesses et qu'enfin, je compris ce que j'étais devenu. -mangemort, tourne-toi vers moi. C'était un ordre. Je me tournai vers lui, il posa sur moi son regard chargé de haine. - Tue-le ! Deux mangemorts avait traîné devant moi un moldu. Il se débattait et criait sans arrêt. Les autres me regardaient attentivement, vérifiant mes gestes et mes expressions, essayant de trouver une faille dans mon masque de passivité. Mais plus que tout c'est le visage cruel et sadiquement joyeux de mon père que je voyais le plus distinctement. Il était heureux, heureux ! Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon père pouvait être heureux. Il voyait en moi le moyen d'assouvir ses propres rêves. Ses propres ambitions mais, qui suis-je pour pouvoir contredire les ordres du seigneur, rien ! Je ne suis rien. Et avec un profond dégoût envers toute ma vie et ce qu'elle m'a mené à faire, je levai ma baguette et le tuai.   
  
À suivre.  
  
Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ? REVIEWS POUR AVOIR LA SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. c'est quand l'on cesse de chercher l'amo...

Chapitre 5 : C'est quand l'ont cessent de chercher l'amour qu'il nous tombe dessus!  
  
Des lèvres minces mais, tellement douce par leur contact si futile, papillonne sur ma peau. Comme une brise, un souffle effleure mon épaule. Je sens des frissons de plaisir parcourir mon dos, jusqu'à mon coup. Des yeux cherchent mon regard, des mains trouvent mon corps prêt à les accueillir. Puis, alors que ces mots parviennent à mon esprit :  
  
-Désoler Harry!  
  
Je reviens sur terre et me réveille trempé de la tête au pied dans mon lit, toujours aussi vide. Depuis bientôt une semaine que je fais ce rêve, avec toujours plus de détaille, plus d'image, plus de son, de soupir et j'en suis toujours au même stade, le stade 0.  
  
Mes nuits sont courtes, je ne parviens plus à dormir tellement ces images me troublent. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu m'arriver ce vendredi soir la ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus! Pas moyen de me remémoré ce qui mes arrivé, j'ai tout essayer! Passant des livres de sort sur les rêves, et même à me jeté des sorts pour me remémorer ce qui s'est passé! Rien! J'en suis même parvenu, à lire ce stupide livre sur la divination par les rêves. Il faut vraiment être désespéré pour finir par gobé, quoi que ce soit qui touche de prêt ou de loin trenlaway. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé, quelques chose de capitale c'est passé cette nuit la je le sens mais, je ne sais plus quoi!  
  
Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis sortit après le couvre feu cette nuit la et que je me suis balader dans les couloirs, sans raison aucune puis, plus rien. Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveiller à moitié nu sur le sol d'un passage secret, du troisième étage, près de la salle de classe d'histoire de la magie avec seulement une mèche de cheveux blonds dans ma poche de pantalon et un bon mal de dos. Depuis j'i retourne chaque soir, en espérant que, peut-être je retrouverai la personne a qui la mèche couleur de clair de lune appartient.  
  
Chaque soir c'est le même rituel, je me glisse dans le passage et effleure de mes doigts la paroi rocheuse jusqu a l'emplacement ou je me suis réveiller puis, je mi accroupis sans bruit, respirant les effluves d'un parfum que je ne peux pas distinguer et je reste la, a m'imaginé ce qui a pu se passer, allant du romantisme, a la pure extase dans les bras d'un inconnu.  
  
J'aurais bien aimé demander de l'aide a Hermione ou a Ron mais, je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions qu'ils me poseront sûrement et sur tout, je ne veux pas leur raconter ce rêve si troublant que je fais chaque nuit. Est-ce que c'est si important qu'ils sachent qui je suis en réalité, que chaque soir je vais dans ce couloir sombre dans l'espérance dis trouver des indices.  
  
*0*  
  
Je suis seul dans le dortoir, c'est le moment que je préfère. Je me lève de mon lit, encore une autre journée monotone de cours, vivement la fin de l'école. Je prends des vêtements de rechange et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Sous la douche toute la lassitude et l'ennuie provoqué à la vue de la journée qui m'attend s'apaise comme par enchantement.  
  
Devant le miroir, j'essaie malgré tout de plaquer mes cheveux sur mon crane mais, rien à faire, ils sont toujours aussi indisciplinés, et même tous les cris des dursleys et tous les gels du monde, n'y changeront rien.  
  
Ron, Hermione et ginni sont en grande conversation a la table des griffondors. Je m'assoie près de ron, le plus loin de ginni, qui me mange du regard. Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, non mais, comme je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour elle et pour toutes les personnes de sexe féminin c'est préférable. Je m'éloigne d'elle, ça vaut mieux, je ne veux pas la faire souffrir, elle ne mérite pas sa. Elle essaye encore, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait pour l'éloigner de moi au cours de ses années, de me faire des yeux doux. Pauvre ginni, je devrais après tout, peut-être lui dire que je suis gay, au moins, elle ne se ridiculiserait plus comme elle le fait. En fin elle et de nombreuses autres, c'est fou le nombre de filles qui me cour après. Je pourrais presque faire de l'ombre a malfoy. C'est soit ma célébrité, sois parce qu'aucune na encore réussi à me mettre la corde au coup ou bien, j'ai quelques choses qui les attirent même si, je ne vois pas ce que c'est!  
  
*0*  
  
12 :00  
  
Enfin cette journée n'est pas si mal quelle ni paraissait ce matin, ce conard de malfoy c'est fais prendre à dormir dans le cours de rogue et s'est fais coller une retenue. Ca, ça été le meilleur élément de la journée, le voir se réveiller tout abasourdit et déboussolé devant un Rogue complètement enrager, et malfoy qui bégaie devant lui, ça c'était vraiment bien, ouais vraiment, rien de meilleur pour commencé une journée! Pauvre malfoy, je ne sais pas, ce qui lui arrive depuis quelques jours mais, sa vie est un enfer, un peu plus et je pourrais presque avoir pitié de lui. Il n'y a pas un cours ou il ne fait pas une gaffe et en plus, il a réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à se mettre rogue a dos. Des cernes noir et large rendent ses yeux bleu-gris encore plus beau. Quoi c'est vrai j'ai beau le haïr je sais reconnaître quand un mec est beau ! Il n'a pas vraiment pas l'air de bien aller.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il est con, comme je le haie rien que de le revoir dans ma tête et j'ai envie de lui tordre son petit coup. J'allais comme tous les soirs, a mon fameux couloir, quand ce foutu, pitoyable petit blondinet mes rentrée dedans. Faisant tout un vacarme alors qu'il tentait de se raccrocher à l'armure derrière moi, ce qui me fit encore plus perdre l'équilibre. Puis nous nous sommes écroulés sur le sol.  
  
Flash-back  
  
-malfoy, grognai-je!  
  
-p..pp..potter!  
  
Voyons qu'est ce qui lui prend, ba Harry ta du le déranger dans sa petite escapade pour aller voir son maître, qu'est que tu pensais qu'il bégaie parce que tes vraiment trop sexy. Je me relève et le regarde droit dans les yeux.  
  
-quoi, ta un problème.  
  
-Écoute Harry, je..( sa voie est hésitante)  
  
-malfoy, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'écouter alors bye!  
  
Mais alors, que j'allais tourner le coin du couloir, Rusard pointa son né. Et me voilà dans ce foutu bureau avec une fantastique retenu d'une semaine avec ce foutu malfoy. Qu'est ce que je le hais !  
  
Dans le prochain chapitre Harry va découvrir ce qui lui est arriver !!! A bientôt. Dls pour les review pas le temps, faut bien que j'avance dans mes chapitres en passant merci a tous ceux qui on reviewer et j'en merde celui qui ma traiter de.. Je sais plus quoi si tes pas content va lire ailleurs! Bon et pour ceux la qui sont intéresser bin le tome 5 il est super, c'est mon préférer maintenant, trop bon. A + 


	6. celui qui ne dit rien consent

Chapitre 6 : Qui ne dit rien consent!  
  
La salle commune des serpentards s'était vidée depuis bientôt 3 heures mais, assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche du feu, Draco malfoy a qui la vie avait toujours sourie jusque la, était au bord du désespoir et un désespoir bien profond. Seul le bruit somnolent du feu crépitant et les fréquents :  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait!  
  
Brisait le calme bienfaisant qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre.  
  
-Stupide!  
  
Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu te trouve là à cet instant ?  
  
Pourquoi ne pas être rester gentiment a l'intérieur des murs protecteur des cachots des serpentards au lieu daller voir si Harry était-la ?  
  
Tu savais très bien, qu'il y retournerait ce soir la, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. Harry, Harry potter va te faire voir en enfer avec tes yeux d'émeraude et ton sourire d'ange déchus.  
  
Il se prit la tête de ses deux mains et se frotta les yeux. Une semaine de retenue consécutive avec potter.  
  
-Comment allait-il faire ?  
  
Son visage se crispa à la simple mention de cette pensée. Il était à peine capable de le voir passé dans un couloir, sans s'imaginer que le beau griffondor le prenait dans ses bras, le collait au mur, l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Rien que dit pensé et il était proche de la jouissance. Il allait devoir rester des heures et des heures en compagnie de celui ci, en essayant de ne pas trop pensé. Le pire était qu'il ne faisait que penser à Harry.  
  
La journée passa sens encombre pour le serpentard a qui la vie avait joué un misérable tours. Son existence en plus de basculer d'un pas dans le vide, se rapprochant de la mort comme jamais auparavant avait changé, tout ce qui faisait de lui un malfoy avait été transformé.  
  
Les préjugés qu'il avait naguère à l'encontre des autres, n'avait plus aucun sens a existé, autre fois, il se serait moquer des idiots qui savait à peine quel jour de la semaine on n'était mais maintenant, il aurait donné chaque parcelle de sa fortune a l'un d'entre eux pour pouvoir seulement avoir la possibilité inestimable de ne pas savoir dans quel merdier il était, de ne pas se poser des questions sur quoi que se soit, ne pas avoir besoins de jouer un quelconque rôle dans les projet odieux de son père et de voldemort.  
  
-S'est fou, moins on n'a envie que les minutes et les heures, passent plus elles font le contraire et c'est ici qu'il se retrouva anéanti, devant le bureau de rusard, des gouttelettes de sueurs perlant à son front et les mains moites, espérant dans un espoir futile que potter ne viendrais pas, retenu par une quelconque obligation.  
  
-Et bien, et bien M. Malfoy, il le regarda de ses yeux exorbités, quel «plaisir» que de vous voir ce soir, vraiment un immense plaisir. Rusard frotta les paumes de ses mains les unes contre les autres, ce dé léchant à l'avance du sort qu'il lui réservait et se pencha vers l'oreille du jeune homme.  
  
-Un peu effrayer.  
  
Draco lui lança un regard hautain et détourna les yeux.  
  
Des pas pressé se rapprochait dangereusement du couloir ou le bureau de son tortionnaire se situait. Au détour du couloir peu éclairé de droite Draco aperçu la tignasse emmêlée d'Harry Potter. Il s'empêcha de laisser éclater son désespoir par un gémissement, gardant au contraire une façade de froideur contrôlée de peu.  
  
Potter lui, avait opté pour une façade de fureur qui était toute droite diriger vers nul autre que le blond qui se tenait droit comme une baguette.  
  
-Bien!  
  
La voie de rusard était pleine de suffisance, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il pouvait attraper deux spécimens ( assez bavant) qui habituellement ne se faisait pas prendre la main dans le sac. Rusard attendit que Harry se soit arrêter à sa hauteur puis, prit le couloir de droite et commença à monter les escaliers menant au troisième étage amenant à sa suite Draco puis Harry dans son sillage.  
  
Rusard s'arrêta finalement devant un tableau représentant un paysage champêtre grandeur nature, dans le couloir menant aux toilettes de mimi- geignarde et se retourna pour lancer un regard vicieux aux deux silhouettes qui se tenait droite derrière lui. Il chuchota un mot de passe que les garçons même attentif a ses paroles ne purent entendre puis, le tableau se liquéfia pour laisser place à une entrée pratiquer dans le mur.  
  
Ils pénétrèrent à la suite du concierge dans la spacieuse pièce éclairé par la lune qui pénétrait par quelques lucarnes finement ciselées. Rusard se retourna une fois de plus vers les deux jeunes hommes lueurs lançant un regard menaçant et plein de hargne. Il dit d'un ton rogue :  
  
-Allumez les bougies.  
  
Son ressentiment à ne pas pouvoir le faire lui-même était à peine cachée.  
  
-Vous devez laver cette salle de fond en comble. Devant l'air d'ahurissement qui se peignait sur les visages de ses victimes, il reprit son sourire machiavélique et sortit de la pièce d'un pas royal puis, il s'arrêta une fois a l'extérieur et leur dit :  
  
-Vous avez 3 heures puis, sans attendre les exclamations plaintives, il partit en refermant le passage derrière lui.  
  
Draco était maintenant a quatre pattes et lavait la pièce qui selon lui était une salle de bal, le sol de marbre vert et veiné d'or était d'une magnificence grandiose et les murs peint à la main soulevaient son admiration. Devant son silence et son air de supériorité qu'il ne s'était pas encore départit le garçon qui se tenait à l'opposé de lui et for heureusement derrière lui s'exclama :  
  
-Pas trop dé paysager?  
  
Draco s'assis à même le sol poussiéreux et se retourna vers le garçon qui frottait toujours le son avec hargne.  
  
-Ho non!  
  
Il voulu se retourner mais, ses membres restèrent sans vie. Devant lui a à peine un mètre quatre-vingt, les fesses de Harry Potter se trémoussaient avec, il en avait l'eau a la bouche, vigueur. Les yeux du jeune voyeur se troublèrent et il se laissa porté par ses fantasmes qu'il avait tant eu de mal à se départir et surtout à taire dans un moment comme celui-ci.  
  
Il se vit s'approchant lentement et gracieusement vers le corps accroupi devant lui qui frottait toujours avec acharnement le sol. Son double, posa ses mains blanches et soyeuses sur les hanches délicates, les caressants lentement, s'imprégnant de leur formes harmonieuses, mémorisant chaque courbe qu'elles touchaient.  
  
Ses doits frétillant remontèrent puis, descendirent se positionner sur les fesses dures et rondes que Harry lui mon trait sans gêne puis, les prenant à pleines mains. Son double, qu'il enviait franchement remonta et glissa les mains sous le chandail du griffondor.  
  
Le serpentard laissa échapper un grognement empoignant avec force, ses jambes repliées sous lui. Harry sous cette caresse se retourna vers le double de draco. Il se leva, se cabrant contre le corps offrit de son amant puis, il s'approcha lentement comme dans un rêve du serpentard qui bouillait.  
  
Le visage mi-souriant, mi- malicieux s'approcha de lui puis, le jeune griffondor aux cheveux d'ébène s'agenouilla devant lui. Draco toujours perdu dans ses songes éveillé ferma les yeux prêts pour un baissé enflammer.  
  
-Malefoy, arrête de fantasmer et fait quelque chose de tes dix doigts, je ne ferai pas tout le travaille tout seul.  
  
Pour draco, c'est mots lui firent l'effet dune douche froide. Il sursauta, jetant des regards égarer de droite a gauche. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux les en maillant d'une façon sensuelle, le souffle rauque, il regarda «Son» fantasme et lui dit, la voie légèrement vacillante.  
  
-Ouais potter, j'y y vais!  
  
Harry lui lança un regard interrogateur, il haussa les épaules et retourna à l'endroit qu'il occupait auparavant.  
  
Qu'est ce qui arrivait à malefoy?  
  
Il était vraiment blizzard. Harry laissa échapper un rire qui passa inaperçu au serpentard.  
  
-Ba, peut-importe, qu'est ce qu'il avait, ça ne le regardait pas et puis il ne sen souciait vraiment pas.  
  
-Non?  
  
C'est vrai, il était le seul qui remarquait que le serpentard avait changé, qu'il se tenait comme sur une corde raide se balançant au-dessus du vide. Cela faisait deux fois qu'il lui jetait des remarques désagréables aujourd'hui et il n'avait pas répondu. Habituellement le jeune homme lui aurait décoché un regard méprisant et lui aurait lancé quelques mots a la figure avec sa langue de vipère mais là il n'avait même pas lancé un regard.  
  
La soirée se passa dans le calme puis, quand rusard vint leur lancer un regard méprisant de la porte leur disant qu'il pouvait sortir et leur jetant un : à demain! Très sarcastique, les deux jeunes gens laissèrent tombé leurs éponges dans leurs récipients respectifs et sans un regard pour l'autre, il foncèrent attravers les couloirs menant à leurs salles communes respectives.  
  
Arrivé dans les cachots les nerfs à vifs de draco commencèrent à craquer. Il ouvrit le passage secret a laide du mot de passe puis, se dirigea tout droit vers la douche laissant derrière lui pansi parkinson qui, comme toujours était à ses basques. Il referma la porte vivement et plaça un sortilège de blocage pour ne pas être déranger, il se permit enfin de repensé librement a Harry.  
  
Il revit Harry agenouillé sur le sol de marbre se cabrant puis décida que finalement il serait mieux de jeter un sortilège de silence. Il se déshabilla lentement les yeux fermés laissant son imagination voguer vers Harry. Il les rouvrit pour actionner la douche et dans le mouvement, il vit la marque sombre qui ornait son avant-bras gauche a la hauteur de coude.  
  
Une marque de souillure qu'il aurait bien aimé enlever avec la crasse qui le couvrait. Il laissa échappé un soupir de dépit et s'aventura sous l'eau magiquement déjà chaude. Les gouttelettes d'eau ruisselaient sur lui et tout autour, il se permit enfin ce qu'il désirait hardiment, a défaut d'avoir Harry sous l'eau avec lui, il avait toujours sa main. Les mouvements de va et vient bien exécuté le menèrent vite a la délivrance et alors qu'il se rinçait, il repensas a la soirée. Il avait failli lui sauter dessus, de peu était un euphémisme. Et il allait devoir supporter ça encore six autres jours. Ha quel cauchemar!  
  
Le soir était comme a l'accoutumé arrivé bien plus vite qu'il ne lavait souhaité alors il se rendit en grinchant vers le bureau du concierge. Potter cette fois ci attendait déjà la contrairement a la fois d'avant. Sans lui jeter un regard, rusard les emmena cette fois ci vers les cachots, il ouvrit une porte menant à une pièce que le serpentard connaissait très bien pour lavoir prise plusieurs fois.  
  
Dans ses murs draco avait expérimenté ses premiers fantasmes sexuels avec divers partenaires, femme ou homme. Ces murs avaient entendu à mainte reprise ses cris, ses plaintes et ceux de ses partenaires déjà choisissent à l'avance. Il était très sélectif quant au choix de ses partenaires, tous des sang-purs car, il avait une façade à garder, les cheveux noirs ou bruns et il avait presque peur de ce qu'il comprenait maintenant, les yeux verts.  
  
Harry! Ils avaient tous, jusque la eux des particularités que Harry potter possédait. Il rangea ses pensé dans un coin obscur de son cerveau, il y penserait plus tard pour le moment il devait focaliser son esprit sur potter. NoN! La chambre.  
  
Rusard leur disaient encore la même chose qu'hier, ils devaient nettoyer cette chambre sans magie bien sur. Draco commença alors que la porte se refermait dans un bruit sourd à ramasser les draps sur le lit. Harry lui, s'était approcher une chaise, il la plaça sous le lustre de cristal et monta dessus, a laide d'un plumeau, il commença a épousseté celui-ci.  
  
Les brins de poussière commencèrent à tomber tout autour de draco agenouillé sur le lit. Le serpentard sentant son nez picoter commença à éternuer de plus en plus fort plus le temps passait, ses yeux était maintenant de minces fissures rouges et larmoyantes. Harry éclata de rire quand les yeux injecter de sang de draco rencontrèrent les siens. Il riait si fort maintenant que le souffle lui manquait, il se laissa tombé sur le lit en emmenant le blond dans son mouvement.  
  
Le serpentard se retrouva sous le griffondor qui gigotait toujours excitant ses sens. Il n'essaya pas de se dépêtrer ni de lui crier après. Le griffondor se retourna pour voir si, il ne lavait pas assommer. Draco se tenait immobile dans le grand lit, quand le visage souriant de Harry se pencha sur lui, sen était trop, il ne se retint plus, sa bouche se posa sur ces lèvres rosées, ses mains et ses pieds s'enroulèrent autour du garçon.  
  
Harry eu un sursaut d'horreur, il embrassait draco malefoy, l'horreur. Mais en même temps que c'est mots faisait leur passage dans son cerveau, il du s'avoué que même si draco était son ennemi, il aimait vraiment la façon qu'il avait d'embrasser. Sa langue pénétra la bouche du griffondor ses mains empoignant ses fesses fermement. Il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.  
  
-Harry, enfin Harry je suis désoler pardonne-moi.  
  
Harry enivré par les caresses de malfoy ne comprenait pas un seul mot de se qu'il disait.  
  
-Harry tu ma tellement manquer ton corps me manquait depuis cette nuit la je.  
  
C'est la que le retour a la réalité se fit dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il avait couché avec draco, lui son pire ennemi, le fils d'un mangemorts, un futur mangemort, il avait couché avec draco malfoy..... Samedi dernier.  
  
Haaaa!! Comment trouver vous ce chapitre alors ? Dite moi ce que vous en pensé ça fais tellement plaisir. Et merci encore pour tout les reviews vous êtes super. Je vous adore continuer a me dire ce que vous en pensé ça motive plus que vous pensé, regarder rien qua voir la longueur. Je vais essayer de publier mes chapitres au moins au deux semaines, ça va dépendre de la motivation peut-être 1 semaine a vous de voir!! A+ 


	7. La révélation

Bon passons à la chose sérieuse : Pourquoi, j'écris vraiment pas souvent ? Premièrement je travaille, deuxièmement comme je vis en pension pour travailler, l'amour de ma vie ne peut venir avec moi ( mon ordinateur ) donc c'est d'autant plus dur pour moi de travailler mes fics, mais je le fais pareil et comme je viens pas souvent a la maison bien je peux pas retaper ce que j'ai fais donc pas de chapitre up loader rapidement. Autre chose pour ceux qui lisent mes délires, je veux vous dire un gros, un gigantesque merci de m'accompagner tout au long de mes histoires, car j'adore qu'on lise ou qu'ont rissent de mes histoires, bref on peut facilement me comparer à une dingue, j'ai dit ça moi ba et puis c'est drôle et c'est tout. Alors venez me dire un tit bonjours j'adore parler de tout et de rien, surtout de HP et des autres livres alors a plus gagne daccro a HP.  
  
A et oui je l'avais oublier celui la depuis un bout d'ailleurs :  
  
Disclamer : j'ai vraiment horreur de dire ça mais je ne fais pas payer et rien ne m'appartient appart l'histoire très explicite de draco et harry.  
  
Chapitre7 :  
  
Pov : de Harry  
  
Harry entra dans la chambre et regarda tout autour de lui le décor antique de la pièce, mais surtout, la tonne de poussière qui recouvrait la pièce entière.  
  
Dire qu'un simple sort de dépoussiérage aurait tout nettoyer en 2 minutes, là ils en avaient pour 3 ou 4 heures. Il s'empêcha de poussé un énorme soupir de dépit. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui et pas qua malfoy ?  
  
C'est vrai non ce n'était pas sa faute a lui si, il s'était fais attraper à roder la nuit dans les couloirs. Tout ça c'était la faute de cette fouine blonde si, il n'avait pas été la pour fouiner, il ne se serait pas fait prendre.  
  
« Qu'est ce que je ne donnerais pas pour le voir s'étouffer avec sa cravate ! »  
  
Rusard referma rapidement la porte derrière eux, le sortant de ses pensées. Il s'apprêtait à commencer le travail, quand quelqu'un anticipa son geste. Il vit draco avancé d'un pas déterminé vers le lit et celui-ci commencé à enlever les taies des oreillers.  
  
Harry leva un sourcil étonné.  
  
« Il ne perd pas de temps cette fois-ci»  
  
Il empoigna une chaise adossée au mur et la plaça sous le lustre et commença à épousseter le candélabre dans le silence. Harry détourna la tête du lustre de cristal, la poussière qui en tombait lui chatouillait le nez et il se retenait à grande peine d'éternué.  
  
Mais étendu à ses pieds Draco Malfoy qui n'en menait pas large, avait beaucoup moins de chance que lui et était aspergé des fines particules que Harry délogeaient. Il se mit bientôt a éternué si fort que le lit et la chaise de Harry dodelinèrent dangereusement.  
  
Le griffondor baissa la tête pour vérifier ce qui se passait sous lui. « Si ce foutu serpent n'arête pas tout de suite je lui arrache la tête. »  
  
C'est alors qu'il rencontra alors inopportunément le regard rouge et chargé de larmes du dit serpent, la tête ballottée d'avant en arrière par ses éternuements incessant, alors dans les yeux du griffondor ou grésillait des flammes, des étincelles d'amusement et détonement se bousculèrent, il éclata de rire.  
  
Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il était sérieux, même malheureux pensa-t-il. Même si une semaine avait passé, depuis le récent couple que c'est deux meilleurs amis formaient maintenant, ils étaient inséparables, entre les baissées et les mots doux lui, Harry se sentait délaissé dans cette ambiance amoureuse. Il avait pour ainsi dire toujours été le centre de l'attention, ses deux amis ne le laissant jamais appart. Alors durant cette semaine sous le règne de l'amour, Harry s'était sentit exclu, et s'était refermé sur lui-même.  
  
Mais là, en voyant « le grand Draco Malfoy tombeur de c'est femme» qui essayait de garder un air suffisant malgré ses éternuements fréquents, toutes s'est idées noires avait disparu pour laissé place à une hilarité qu'il ne réussissait pas à contenir.  
  
Il avait des crampes dans la mâchoire et arrivait difficilement à reprendre sa respiration entre ses hurlements de rire. Il se plia en deux mais, là encore, rien ni faisait alors perdant l'équilibre alors que le serpentard repartait pour une série d'éternuements qu'il ne contrôlait pas le moins du monde, il s'étala dans les couvertures écrasant au passage malfoy qui se retrouva enterré sous une multitude de drap qui étouffait quelque peut ses éternuements.  
  
Son rire diminua finalement en intensité et il pu enfin commencer à se dépêtré. « Mais qu'est ce que faisait Malfoy, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.»  
  
Peut-être, qu'il l'avait vraiment sonné?  
  
Ron en serait mort de rire quand, il lui raconterait ça. Il avait sonné malfoy, lui faisant perdre conscience. Harry s'imagina qu'on portait le blondinet dans l'infirmerie avec un écriteau indiquant : ici gît draco malfoy fils de mangemort, décédé à l'age de 17 ans après avoir reçu Harry potter sur la tête.  
  
Malgré toute l'envie qu'il avait de laissé la sous les draps, il se leva pour le dépêtrer des draps qui le recouvrait. Alors qu'apparaissait enfin le visage de malfoy attravers les étoffes, il se rapprocha du serpentard qui n'avait toujours pas bouger. « J'ai vraiment sonné Malfoy » .  
  
Ses yeux accrochèrent le regard de glace de son ennemie, ne pouvant plus détourner le regard, il le vit s'approcher dangereusement de son visage. Puis, avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que se soit, la bouche de draco fut sur la sienne. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent sous l'ahurissement et la langue effilée du serpent si faufila caressant intimement sa langue, mordant sa lèvre inférieure puis, deux bras sortirent de sous la multitude de couverture pour l'entouré dans étreinte robuste.  
  
-Malf..  
  
Mais la langue de celui-ci étouffa ses protestations.  
  
« Merde..malfoy m'embrasse.. Malfoy... M'EMBRASSE! »  
  
« Au secours, Maman.. Papa..Quelqu'unnnnnnnnnnn! Malfoy est complètement cinglé.  
  
« Non... ce n'est pas vrai, pas ça! »  
  
Malgré lui sa langue se mit a ondulé avec celle du serpentard.  
  
« Ouais, tes belles et bien là Harry, A EMBRASSER MALFOY, super. »  
  
« La ferme ( petite voie désespéré ), j'ai pas besoin de plus de précision»  
  
-Harry, enfin Harry je suis désoler pardonne-moi.  
  
«Hein? Qu'est qu'il raconte-la» ?  
  
Harry enivré par les caresses du serpentard, ne comprenait pas un seul mot de ce qu'il disait.  
  
-Harry, ( gémissement, faites marcher votre imagination ) tu ma tellement manquer, ton corps me manquait, .... depuis cette nuit la je.  
  
« Depuis cette nuit la, hein la ferme la fouin...non...c'est pas vrai...Manquait plus que ça! »  
  
(**********************************************************************)  
  
Quand l'étreinte du serpentard se fit moins serrer, Harry se dépêtra rapidement des bras et des jambes qui l'entourait et sauta hors du lit. Le souffle court, les lèvres pulpeuses et meurtris des baisers, que lui avaient donné draco et le c?ur qui voulait lui sortir du torse.  
  
« Comment. comment était-ce possible ? »  
  
« Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? »  
  
Il savait qu'il était gay (Harry), mais de là,... À faire ça. avec malfoy, il fallait qu'il soit vraiment...Cinglé.  
  
-Tu.. Tu., bégaya-t-il.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'on n'a fait malfoy?  
  
Sa voie sonna comme un croassement.  
  
Draco apparu au milieu des couvertures épart et lui jeta un regard de prédateur, ses yeux de glaces semblèrent prendre vie se transformant en un instant en une tempête que Harry tentait de fuir.  
  
Harry recula de quelques pas et rencontra les frises du mur derrière lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Sous le regard horrifié de celui-ci, le visage de draco se mit à rougir.  
  
-Harry je. nous.. Avons, tu sais.. Et puis, je t'ai..  
  
« Merde, je suis bon pour le suicide! »  
  
-Stop..Stop.. Arête,.. tu veux dire que nous... Nous avons couché ensemble, hein?  
  
« Pitié ordure dit non! »  
  
-Je ne dirais pas sa comme ça mais, oui.  
  
«Oh! Merde, il faut que je sorte d'ici, vite et tout de suite»  
  
Harry lança un regard suppliant envers la porte barrée puis, regarda le blond assis confortablement dans le lit baldaquin.  
  
-Et, pourquoi je ne me rappelle plus de rien?  
  
Draco pinça ses lèvres fines l'une contre l'autre, il inspira fortement et fera les yeux. Le regret qui se peignait sur son visage intrigua Harry, il avanca d'un pas dans sa direction. Jamais, il n'avait vu le serpentard ressentir du regret mais, a bien y penser, il n'avait jamais pensé coucher avec draco non plus.  
  
Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait l'amour avec lui non, cela resterait coucher avec lui parce que, à l'intérieure de lui, il ni avait que du ressentiment et de la haine pour ce.. Ce. Qu'est ce qu'il était au juste, un mangemort, un traître, un con de première. Oui il n'était rien d'autre.  
  
« Pour l'instant ! » Harry fit taire la petite voix intérieure.  
  
-je. j'ai heu, oubliette!  
  
Bien sur c'était si évident, pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé, c'était tellement simple, une petite formule et c'était fait.  
  
-Tu ma voler mes souvenirs. Hurla-t-il!  
  
Harry ne savait plus quoi pensé, une partie de sa vie lui avait été volée mais, voulait-il vraiment se rappeler ce qui s'était passé? Il se précipita vers la porte s'acharnant avec la poignée, draco toujours assit sur le lit le regarda sans intervenir. Il avait toujours quelques éternuements mais, le plus gros de celles-ci était passé.  
  
Il regarda misérablement le griffondor ouvrir la porte et se précipiter dehors. Puis, il entendit bientôt ses pas décroître dans le couloir alors, que son c?ur s'effritait à chaque pas que faisait l'autre en s'éloignant de lui, il laissa enfin échapper son chagrin. Une larme solitaire se détacha de ses cils, parcouru sa joue et fini sa course entre ses doigts.  
  
-je t'aurai Harry..je jure de tout faire pour te conquérir. Le serpentard se leva déterminé et passa lui aussi la porte et partit al la recherche du griffondor.  
  
Tadadam... Dans le prochain chapitre a vous de décider, dite moi ce qui vous ferait plaisir, que Harry craque pour les beaux yeux de draco ou que draco aie beaucoup de difficulté a le persuadé mais, attention dans les deux cas, il faut qu'il soit dur à conquérir, les autres suggestions seront accepter. A+ et merci au tit lecteurs. 


	8. Fantasmes

**Titre :** Celui que je veux être.

**Genre : **Slash ( HP/DM)

**Auteur : **Sindra

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire, bref je suis pauvre à mourir ne me poursuivez pas..

**Résumer :** Après une nuit de passion inoubliable, Draco Malfoy n'a plus qu'une obcession Harry Potter ou comment ravoir son mec quand on n'a fait une énorme bourde.

A tous ces chers lecteurs qui ont eu la patience de suporté ce long silence de ma part, je dédie ce chapitre.

**PS: **Les et sont les pensées disont vertueuse de notre Harry et de notre Draco et celles entre et sont celles de leurs chères petites voix obsédés.

**N/A:** Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais depuis que j'ai été obligé de reformaté mon ordi, je nai plus word donc cest encore pire que d'habitude si une bonne âmes aimerait se voué a une cause perdu comme revoir mes textes et arranger tout ca, ca ferait vraiment plaisir.

**Chapitre 8:** **_Fantasme_**

Harry courrait par de-là les couloirs du chateau, la lueur phosforécente de sa baguette bougeant en cadence, illuminant un bref instant les visages ensommeillés des tableaux qui étoffaient les murs du chateau. Il courait sans répit, au son des battements de son coeur qui frolait l'apoplexie. Il ne voyait pas les couloirs ni les escaliers qui défilaient nombreux devant ses yeux obstrués par les images toujours plus nombreuses de Draco Malfoy audessus de lui.

Non, Oh! Non. Mais, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela?

Il ne put empêcher un rire de dérision de percé la fente serrée que formaient ses lèvres. Une boule semblait s'être formée à la basse de sa george, ses sentiments menacaient d'immerger mais, il ne fallait pas. Il était fort, il ne fallait pas qu'il pleure.

Qu'est ce que je suis bête, c'est Malefoy, voyons Harry! Tu vois bien, qu'il te faisait marcher....N'est ce pas?

Il aurait tant voulu se croire lui-même mais, les accents de vérité qu'il avait perçu chez Malfoy, personnes ne pouvaient commander une telle passion instantanément à l'aproche d'un autre corps sans y avoir dejà touché, le désir voilà ce que c'était et de plus ses propres preuves donnaient un appui incontestable à celles apporté par Malfoy.

°

Il entra dans une pièce au hasard et claqua la porte magiquement derrière lui. Bien que poussiereuse et comblé de fil d'araignée, la pièce autrefois semblait avoir été un salon pour les visiteurs de haut rang, il était tout de même acceuillant et n'avait en rien perdu son faste ni de ses chaleureuses parrures. Il avait vraiment besoin de repensé à tout ceci. Il pointa sa baguette vers le foyer et prononça un faible incendio! Le griffondor s'installa alors confortablement dans le fauteuil devant le feu ronflant qu'il avait allumé, posa ses jambes sur l'accoudoir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Premièrement, Malfoy venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amour. Deuxièmement, il lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils avaient non seulement couché ensemble mais, qu'en plus ce foutu Serpentard lui avait tout fait oublier par là suite et le plus important troisièmement avait-il aimé cela?

Ahaaaaaaahhhhggggggrgrrrrr.

Cette simple pensée lui écorchait les neurones.

Reprend ton calme Harry respire, ça ne doit etre pas si pire que ca, non? Siiiiiiiiiiiii!

°

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, dans le silence total. Laissant le temps aux pauvres araignées terrifiés le temps de reprendre leurs tâches ingrattes qu'étaient de piégés leurs nourritures. Harry était seul avec lui-même, se battant contre son esprit qui recommencait à disjoncter devant le vide total d'explication qu'il pouvait retirer de sa conversation avec l'horripilant prince des Serpentard. Toutefois, il devait bien se l'avouer, il s'était sentit flaté par la déclaration de Malfoy è son encontre mais, un gigantesque problème s'imposait, Malfoy était Malfoy et ça, il ne pourait pas faire avec il en était sur.

Envoyez-moi le seigneur des ténèbres en personne avec deux pomme de terre pour me défendre ou même dix seigneurs des ténèbres mais, pas un Malfoy s'il vous plait.

Une image sulfureuse du dit Malfoy s'imposa à son subconcient. Il était bon pour le suicide.

Ok, se reprit-il, faut bien que je l'avoue, il n'est pas mal Ses fesses, sa bouche pulpeuse et ses yeux envoûtant ne son pas mal du tout, tu veux dire, même vachement bien .

Il retint inextrémi un râle de désespoir. Il était fini, sa vie était finie, lui Harry Potter était un idiot fini. Alors au point ou il en était....... autant continué non?, se dit sa petite voie intérieure. Nous sommes ennemis depuis environs sept ans. D'accord, il n'a jamais manifesté jusqu'à récemment une quelconque attirance pour moi ni aucuns autres hommes C'est bien, même très bien , du coté des femmes, bin là sa ce corse . Car Draco Malfoy était catologué comme le tombeur de ces dames. À chaque couloir ont ne jacassait que de lui et de ses nombreuse, que dis-je ses millions de conquêtes, laissant soupir enfièvré et résignation derrière lui. Si lui Harry se prêtait au jeu et laissait Malfoy s'approcher et lui faire des avances, que se passerait-il pour lui. Perdre ses amis, leurs confiances, lui vinrent immédiatement à l'esprit. Des images de ses proches le regardant de loin lui taillardaient le cœur. Ron les lèvres retrroussé en signe de dégout, Hermione le retenant dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il sévanouissent. Était-il impossible de vivre sans eux, de les voir chaque jour souffrir un peu plus de cette relation. Cela en valait-il la peine? Le griffondor revit en image les yeux de glace du dernier des Malfoy et se dit que, oui, il en valait largement la peine et pendant des heures, il se perdit dans des songes où Draco Malfoy le voulait lui et personnes d'autres, lui disait des mots d'amours et lui prouvait son attachement de son corps. Était-ce si mal que de pensé à lui de cette manière. Après tout se dit-il ce ne sont que des fantasmes, ce n'est pas la réalité.

°

Draco Malfoy courrait dans les couloirs de poudlard à la recherche de son amour. Comment avait-il pu être bête à ce point, il l'avait laissé filer. Maintenant c'était sur, il avait perdu sa trace et ne le reverrait que le lendemain matin entouré de sa cour d'admirateur, la belette et la sang-de-bourbe. Et lui, il serrait là, désarmé et résigné à attendre le moment propice afin de pouvoir lui parler et enfin pouvoir réparer sa faute. Il regagna avec regret les cachots vers sa maison alors que non loin de lui un jeune griffondor du nom de Harry Potter, souhaitait de toutes ses forces vivre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde les sentiments et les sensations, qu'il lui avait effacé.

°

Quelques jours passèrent sans que Draco ne puisse en aucun cas approcher le griffondor qu'il désirait chaque minutes un peu plus. Ses prunelles grise comme la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur ne lâchaient pas la silhouette de Son Potter d'une semelle, parcourant ses allée et venue dans tout le chateau. Bien des serpentards s'appercurent du manège mais, en aucun cas, ils n'auraient parlé. Draco serait toujours un Malfoy malgré ses choix en amours que cela leur plaise ou ne leur plaise pas. Les Serpentard étaient rusés, traitres et mesquins mais, ils avaient tout de même un code de l'honneur entre eux. Une main froide s'abbatit sur son épaule brusquement, enfoncant ses ongles effilés à même sa veste. Draco se retourna vivement vers la personne qui lui agrippait l'épaule et rencontra le regard suave et dégoulinant de plaisir de Rusard qui le transperçait de ses yeux, son chat à quelques mètres de lui, les observait avec ravissement, se pourléchant les babinnes.

-Quoi? Lâcha abruptement le Serpentard, un oeil inquisiteur et supérieur fixé sur le pourpoint sale et encrassé du concierge, attendant avec espoir ce qui pourait être sa seule chance de revoir Harry seul loin de sa clique de sangsue.

Loin de s'offusquer de l'intonation du jeune Draco à son encontre, Rusard approfondit son sourire. -Quelle magnifique journée cela allait être, se dit-il.

-Monsieur Malfoy, sa voie se fit plus mielleuse encore, vous et monsieur Potter n'aviez pas fini la retenu de la dernière fois.

Le coeur de Draco bondit de joie.

-Mais, cette fois-ci vous n'y échapperai pas M. Malfoy. La peau flasque qui pendouillait toute autour de son visage frémit d'impatience et de bonheur.

-J'y compte bien, suivez-moi. Draco se leva et le suivit de bonne grâce, imaginant déjà les nombreuses occasions qu'il allait avoir pour parler à SON Harry.

°

Quelques temps plus tard dans le bureau de Rusard…..

-La forêt INTERDITE mais, vous êtes fous!, hurla-t-il. Draco sentit des sueures froides parcourir son épiderme d'un bout à l'autre de sa surface. Je n'irai pas là dedans, mon père…..

-Votre père est déjà au courant. Le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même lui avons écrit récemment pour l'informé de votre manquement au règlement et par la même nous avons été contraints d'attendre sa réponse M. Malefoy.

Merde, la forêt interdite Il allait se ridiculiser devant Harry comme jamais et alors le Griffondor ne voudrait pas d'un peureux comme lui.

Désoler mais, sa fini là. Je vais de ce pas commencer l'autre chapitre, non, je ne me met pas avant un bout de temps sur le pause, pas avant l'été entouca. je suis très contente d'ailleur de recommencer à lire et écrire ça faisait un bout. Un gros bonjours à tout le monde. **xxx Sindra**


End file.
